Nothing is what it seems
by Whilelifepassesby
Summary: Blaine Anderson is the popular badboy guy at school and is dating Rachel. Kurt is the only openly gay and he's been deeply in love with Finn for years. When he finally decides to make a move sliding a piece of paper inside his locker with his mobile number written on it, he accidentally slides it inside Blaine's.What if they fell for each other without knowing who they really are?
1. Anderson, Blaine Anderson

"Move, hobbit!" – Blaine shouted to a sophomore boy who just got in his way. He smiled at himself. Being both the popular and badboy guy at high school was really his thing. Maybe the leather jacket wasn't that comfortable, wearing hair gel and carrying attitude everywhere was kind of tiring, keeping a cigarette in his ear when he didn't even smoke was disturbing and well, driving a motorcycle…no, okay, that he had to admit it was cool. And hot. Also dating the prettiest, hottest, most popular girl at school was nice. He didn't really liked her because Rachel was annoying as hell most of the time and insisted on being a virgin till marriage, but to be honest, she was the only one who listened to him. All the "friends" Blaine had were just scared of him so they were like puppies that always followed him around even if they didn't like him.

But Blaine Anderson was used to this. It was his life. And it wasn't that bad.

Blaine reached his locker and opened it with a quick move. He had French the next hour and there's nothing he enjoyed more than spending an entire class sitting next to lady Hummel. That was irony, of course.

They never really talked except that time Kurt forgot his book at home and they had to share Blaine's. Blaine had nothing against him because he never got to really meet him, but he also had no interest in meeting him. Blaine had the cheerios, football players and well, the entire school, eating out from the palm of his hand while Kurt had the Glee Club.

Although they didn't know each other well, Blaine did know some things about the guy. Kurt was the only openly gay kid, he was bullied by Karofsky and he almost transferred to that posh school called Dalton Academy, his hair grew higher everyday and it seemed he was trying to reach the sky (which he probably would if he kept growing it), he wore the tightest jeans Blaine had ever seen, he lived with his father because his mother died when he was 8 and oh well, also the boy can sing.

Blaine first listened him sing the day before the Glee Club had sectionals. Blaine had had that day football practice and had taken his time showering and relaxing as always. When he was finally done, no one was left at school. Or so he thought.

He heard an angelical voice across the hallways. He had never heard someone with such a beautiful voice so he followed the voice.

Kurt was alone in the choir room, rehearsing for the next day, Blaine guessed. He was singing a Patti LuPone song. Blaine could tell that. Maybe he was straight and a badass, but that doesn't mean he didn't like music or Broadway shows. But he liked keeping that to himself.

"Blaine Anderson, your turn now. Read paragraph number 2."

Blaine blinked quickly and shook his head, waking up from his thoughts. Damn, Ms. Lourdes would never stop to catch him being distracted. He was lost. He didn't even know which text they were reading.

Kurt, who was sitting next to him, hit him with his elbow, trying to get Blaine's attention. Blaine saw that Kurt's fingers were pointing in his book what paragraph he had to read. Blaine breathed thankfully and began reading. Did Kurt Hummel just help him? Yes, it seemed like it and it was kind of weird because this was probably their second interaction since they had been sitting together in French classes.

Blaine was a dick to everyone, but now that he thought about it, he had never insulted Kurt or called him out for getting in his way in the hallways. Blaine guessed he just pitied the guy.

The bell finally rang. Blaine had wanted to tell him that he didn't need any help, but the boy was suddenly gone.

Blaine had chemistry the following hour, but he didn't feel like going. Also, it was an excuse to avoid Rachel since they were partners. He took the iPod out of his pocket, turned the music on and made his way to the empty auditorium. There's nothing he liked more than skipping class to sing alone. He did this a few times each month just to get away from everything for a while.

He put his bag in the stairs that lead to the stage and stood up there, in the middle of the stage, earphones on and smiling. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. Nothing else filled him with that much joy than singing in empty places where no one could hear him.

He pressed play and let the music flow. He knew the words to the song by heart so he didn't doubt a second when the lead singer began singing and so did he.

_Now there you are;  
Yes, there's that face,  
That face that somehow I trust.  
It may embarrass you to hear me say it,  
But say it I must, say it I must:  
You have the cool, clear  
Eyes of a seeker of wisdom and truth;  
Yet there's that upturned chin  
And that grin of impetuous youth.  
Oh, I believe in you.  
I believe in you. _

Blaine opened his eyes and imagined a crowded auditorium as he made it to the next part of the song. Everyone was giving him a standing ovation even when he hadn't ended the song. People seemed to be enjoying it as much as Blaine was. He smiled and kept that smile through the rest of the song.

When he finally reached the last note, breathing heavily, he was standing alone again, in the middle of the stage.

No one had listened to him. No one had given him a standing ovation. No one really enjoyed seeing him sing.

In fact, no one ever had seen him sing.

Blaine looked away sadly and picked up his bag.

Maybe singing was something he liked to keep to himself, but deeply inside him, he wanted to be heard. But for now, he was going to remain silent.

He couldn't even imagine what his parents would say about this. They wanted him to be a famous football player or a well-known doctor. He wasn't really sure what would they say if they found out he wanted to be the lead singer in a group with screaming and crazy girls following him everyday and everywhere begging him to marry them or the main character in a Broadway show or maybe just a man singing with his guitar in the streets of New York. He had all those dreams and knew that no one ever would care about them. Except himself.

_Well, this morning has been productive_ he thought to himself.

He walked down the hallways with a huge grin drawn in his face and humming another song from that Broadway show. He picked the books for the next class.

Singing put him in such a great mood. He sometimes felt he could change the world. That he could make a difference, but then…

"Blaine!" Rachel shouted from the other side of the hallways. He could hear her coming towards him. By the sound of her heels, he could tell she was 15 feet away from him.

_Aaaaaaand there goes my day._

Blaine rolled his eyes and pressed his head against his locker. He finally faced her with a fake smile_. _

"Hey Rach-" she suddenly was on him, pressing a wet kiss to his lips. Blaine didn't have time to react so she leaded the kiss.

"Where were you? Why didn't you go to chemistry?" she asked him once he had ended up the kiss. She was wearing a really short skirt that showed more skin than it should and a tank top that adjusted to her breasts and suddenly Blaine was no longer listening to her. "Blaine, are you listening to me?"

"Mmm yes" Blaine said not sounding really convincing.

"So what did I just say?" she replied in a bitchy mode.

"That we should skip next class and do it in the bathrooms since your boobs are provoking me?" he asked looking at her with hungry eyes and raising an eyebrow. She blushed.

"What? No, Blaine, I…" she stammered and leaned closer to him. "…you know, I'm saving that moment for when we get married."

"But you still want people to believe you're not a virgin." Blaine murmured.

"Yes." she looked around, making sure no one was listening to them.

"If I'm being perfectly honest, I don't get it, Rachel." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well you don't have to understand anything," she breathed deeply and continued talking "just pretend we have amazing sex and tell people I'm great in bed and I'll do the same with you."

"Maybe we could have amazing sex and tell people I'm great and bed and you too." Blaine proposed.

"Not yet, Anderson." she kissed his lips goodbye and walked to her next class, moving her hips more than what it was necessary, but getting what she wanted: all eyes were on her.

Blaine pressed his back against his locker. He had been dealing with sexual frustration for a year now and yes, masturbating was always great, but he was sure someone doing it for him was even better.

The hallways were empty now and he found himself there, being late for class and with a hard on.

He walked to the next class with his books hiding his boner. He was just a few feet away from the class when someone bumped into him, making him almost fall.

Papers were flying everywhere and Blaine couldn't really tell who was the person standing in the floor in front of him, trying to collect all the papers again.

"You're not going to say you're sorry, you idiot?!" Blaine almost shouted. People don't touch Blaine Anderson and act like nothing happened.

The papers stopped flying around and Blaine could finally see who collided with him.

Ice blue eyes looking directly at him from the ground were he was sitting, perfectly coiffed hair, extremely tight mustard jeans and tight t-shirt as well and was that a hippo brooch?

"I said tell you're sorry or you can't hear me now, Hummel?" Blaine repeated in a bitchy voice, keeping an eyebrow raised.

"Well I do can hear you, Anderson, but you filthy cheap leather jacket was distracting me, I'm sorry. Both for your jacket and for bumping into you" Kurt got up with all the papers in his hands back again and walked past Blaine, who was standing mouth open. Once Blaine had finally come out with a witty reply to his, Kurt was no where to be found. He was gone. Blaine kept a finger up in the air in front of him like if someone had just cut off something he was about to say.

_No one messes with Blaine Anderson. Who does this gay think he is? The queen of this school? Well he's not! I am. Okay no, maybe not the queen, but the king, yes._

Blaine entered the class 15 minutes late. Rachel patted a vacant chair next to her, but he decided to sit next to Puckerman today. He was not in the mood of dealing with her stupid comments to everything the teacher said today. She opened her mouth, surprised and turned to face the teacher with a hair flip that left the classmate behind her smelling her perfume.

Blaine laughed softly. He had to admit he enjoyed when Rachel was mad at him and tried to get his attention during class sucking sexily a pencil or bitting and wetting her lips. The guy behind her was salivating and Blaine couldn't be more amused.

_Well maybe today isn't going to be that bad. _

* * *

_Breath deep and count to 10, Kurt Hummel. This is your moment. You know what you have to do. You have been dreaming with this for years. Don't let that stupid Anderson screw this. _

He looked around, making sure that Blaine guy hadn't followed him after he ran away from him.

He had thought for a minute he would follow him and beat the crap out of him, but being completely honest, Blaine wasn't like Karofsky.

Yes, Blaine was a dick, but at least he didn't hit people.

Kurt stood up in front of a locker and slided a piece of paper inside it. That was it. It was done. He couldn't take it back now.

In a few minutes, when the classes were over, Finn would open his locker and find a mobile number written in a paper. Knowing Finn, he will probably text or call.

Kurt was hoping for a text because he wouldn't pick the call. He had taken a huge step, but he wasn't going to throw himself to the sharks. He didn't know if Finn was gay, but he knew he had dated Quinn a while back, but man, sexuality can change.

Finn didn't really talk to him, but Kurt had always loved him. They had been in the Glee Club together since freshman year and he had laid eyes on him since he entered the room. Sometimes back in the day, Finn would ask Kurt advice for what to wear to a Fabray's dinner or what to buy her for their monthiversary, but that was the furthest their conversations have gone. But Kurt was a hopelessly romantic and was hopelessly in love with Finn.

Or so he thought.

* * *

_What_

_Is_

_This?_

Blaine said to himself while holding astonished a piece of paper with a number written on it and a smiley face next to it that had fallen when he had opened his locker.

_Is this some kind of joke or..?_

He looked around him, trying to find someone laughing at him or maybe just looking. But in fact, everyone avoided him. No one would ever want to be next to him. They were all just scared of him.

Rachel Berry is an exception.

But Blaine liked people being scared of him because they all respected him that way.

Anyway, if someone was trying to embarrass him or make him a prank, they were so wrong.

Blaine picked up his mobile and saved the number in his agenda. He was going to have a little fun, he had decided. He texted first.

**"Hey" **

_This is going to be interesting._


	2. Well, that was unexpected

Kurt's heart dropped for a second. Or two.

He was sitting in his car, seat belt on, hands on the steering wheel, ready to go home after a long day, when his phone had glowed.

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Hey"**

That was it. Finn had texted him. Finn Fucking Hudson. He had seen the paper note and had texted him. His Finn.

Kurt's hands were shaking and he was seriously having some trouble breathing. He was still holding the phone a few minutes later.

He wouldn't reply until he had finally calmed down.

He looked around the parking lot from inside his car. Finn would probably have football practice today so he didn't expect to see him; he was just making sure no one had seen his reaction.

He sadly laughed at himself. Even if they saw Kurt having a heart attack in the middle of the hallways, they would probably just avoid him as always and try not to step on him so their shoes wouldn't get dirty. That's how society at McKinley worked.

Sometimes he really wished he had accepted his father's offer to go to Dalton Academy, but the Glee Club had helped him get through all the bully he had suffered and had stood up for him, so he felt like he was going to disappoint them if he just left them and began a new life. Also, Karofsky had been expelled so the bully stuff was over.

Graduation was this year. He just had one more year left of hearing murmurs every time he wore a new jazzy outfit at school and seeing people pity "the poor gay guy". Damn, Kurt Hummel was more than a gay guy. He had dreams and hopes and he was in love.

He had always known he wanted to do something big. Being a part of a Broadway show every weekend while working on a famous fashion company from Monday to Friday. Yes, that sounded really good.

But they had always sounded so far from becoming true.

Going back to reality, Kurt Hummel had finally calmed down and was ready to reply.

_Okay Hummel, go! This is your chance._

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"I see you received my note" **

_Ugh silly Hummel, of course he did! You put it into his locker! _

Kurt had a feeling this was something he was going to regret. Not the message, but putting his number into his locker.

Somewhere back in the McKinley's dressing boys room, Blaine Anderson was smiling to himself and trying to come up with a reply.

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Well I don't see how I wouldn't."**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Since I suppose you won't tell me who you are (you would have wrote your name on the paper if you had wanted to, right?) at least be fair and tell me what you're wearing."**

Kurt almost choked on his own spit. This was something he was really not expecting. Well, if I wanted to win Finn's heart, he would have to play his game.

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"What if I'm not wearing anything."**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"That would be hot. But honestly, I know that's not true."**

_Shit. _Kurt thought to himself. Was he really that bad at lying?

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Stop blushing. Someone is going to suspect."**

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT NO. THERE'S NO WAY HE IS WATCHING ME, IS IT?_

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not blushing."**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"So someone pinched your cheeks way too hard or...?" **

Kurt took a moment to breath deep and count to 10. Not even in his dreams he had imagined talking with Finn in a context that wasn't talking about Glee Club or Quinn. So this was a great progress. Maybe Finn didn't know who was sending him those messages, but Kurt was going to make sure he will slowly fall for him. A few minutes passed and Kurt hadn't replied yet. He didn't really know what to say. But then again, the phone glowed.

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"At least tell me if you're a girl or you're a boy."**

_Mmmmmmmmmm not thanks._

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Does it matter?"**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Well I like picturing the person."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"What?"**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"I like picturing the person sucking my cock right now."**

Blaine had decided to skip football today. He was standing in the boys showers, completely nude, with a towel around his waist, phone in his hands and a sexy grin on his face. He was really enjoying this conversation.

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"The person wha-I don't think I gave my number to the right person, I'm sorry."**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"I'm not. I'm having fun. Don't you like sexting?"**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"I don't"**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"That's probably because you never have." **

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Maybe."**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"So you haven't." **

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Okay, I haven't sexted before and I don't want this to be the first time. I'm sorry i shouldn't have done this."**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"But you did." **

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Yes, but now I regret it. Can you delete my number?"**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"What if I don't want to." **

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Well, then I will have to call the police for stalking or something like that."**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Oh, nice. So you put your number inside MY locker and now I'm the one stalking you. I don't think this is how things work." **

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"I made a mistake, I'm sorry. Would you please if you wouldn't mind, delete my number?"**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"But I do mind." **

_Okay, done. Screw this! I'm getting a new number. _

Kurt turned off his mobile. This wasn't really where he wanted to go. He wanted to be all fluffy and romantic and sweet and make Finn fall for him just like in the films, not sexting. He wanted to take Finn for a walk in Central Park and maybe after, going to see Wicked again and finally having dinner in a lovely restaurant with the skyline in front of their eyes. That was what he wanted. Not this.

It was darkening and Kurt was tired. He could feel his eyes slowly closing as he made his way out of the parking lot in his old Cadillac.

He turned on the radio, letting the soundtrack of the Broadway show How To Succeed in Bussiness Without Really Trying fill his ears. He didn't really like all the songs of that show, but he did have a special place in his heart for one.

He finally found the song he was looking for and turned up the volume. It wasn't until the second verse when he decided to sing along.

_I hear the sound of good, solid judgment  
Whenever you talk;  
Yet there's the bold, brave spring of the tiger  
That quickens your walk.  
Oh, I believe in you.  
I believe in you. _

* * *

_So he/she isn't answering. What a pity. Time to go home, Anderson! Well shit is it 6pm already?!_

Blaine had told Rachel he would be at her home around 6pm and since he had to shower, take his motorcycle to the petrol station, do his homework and well, he didn't really want to spend his time on Rachel, he called her to tell her he wasn't going.

"What?! So what have you been doing all this time?! You had enough time, Blaine! God I sometimes think you don't love me." _Preach, honey. _

"Calm down, Rachel. We have seen each other a few hours ago. I've been busy, okay? Football practice, you know." Blaine tried to sound credible since his girlfriend had developed this ability of knowing when he was lying.

"Mmmm okay I believe you, but promise me you're going to pick me up for school tomorrow." She almost didn't believe him, he could feel that.

"I am. You're happy now?" he said with a boring tone.

"Yes! I love you, Blaine."

"Yeah, me too." And he hung up.

Being honest here, Blaine had had much more fun talking to that stranger on the mobile than with Rachel in a year of relationship.

* * *

Kurt had only slept for 5 hours that night.

He had been thinking of everything. What if Finn wasn't really the guy he thought he was? What if he was straight as hell and once he found out who was texting him, he would run away scared like a little boy?

"Kurt! Breakfast is ready!" his father shouted from upstairs.

"Coming."

Kurt rolled out of bed, stretched himself and took a clean pair of boxers and got into the shower.

Cold water in cold mornings wasn't really the most exciting thing, but it helped him to stay awake.

Once he was done showering, he spent 15 straight minutes doing his hair. A perfect hair required a great amount of time.

And after his hair was perfectly coiffed, it was time to choose the outfit he would wear today.

Skinny tight jeans were always a good choice. And he felt like wearing red tight pants at high school today. And maybe a grey sweater and those nice grey boots he bought two days ago.

30 minutes after his father had called him, Kurt went to the kitchen. His father was gone. He had probably told him goodbye while he was showering and he hadn't heard him, but anyway, Burt had left him a note.

_I left crepes with nocilla in the fridge. You can eat them all. Don't forget to take money for lunch today! See you the evening, buddy._

Well, his father really knew him.

He ate the 2 crepes left and made sure he had the money for lunch.

_Today is sure going to be interesting._

* * *

English class. 10 am. Blaine was bitting his pencil and looking at the blackboard with a lost look. He wasn't really paying attention to the teacher. He never did in fact.

Blaine took the mobile out of his pocket and decided it was time to do some good. He texted first.

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Have you ever noticed that when Ms. Helena realizes no one is listening to her, she talks to the door? Like literally. She's looking at it." **

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"No, but you're completely right. I just noticed." **

_What_. _So…the person texting me…is in the same room I am right now… _Both Blaine and Kurt thought.

They both looked around and none of them notice each other doing it. Probably because they were both sitting in different sides of the classroom and everyone was using their mobiles.

Kurt was sitting two seats away from Finn and he could see he was using his phone. But he couldn't really see what he was doing.

And Blaine had absolutely no idea who was texting him, but now he was even more intrigued.

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Mmmm so yeah we both realized it, right?" **

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Well you told me, so I guess you had already realized it." **

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"I'm not talking about Ms. Helena." **

Kurt had been watching Finn for the last 4 minutes and Kurt had been mouth opened for 4 minutes now. Finn hadn't used his phone. He hadn't text him. He wasn't the one sending him messages. He didn't know about all this. He had no idea.

Kurt panicked and felt more in danger than ever. A stranger had his mobile number and had texted him for two days now. _Who the hell was texting him then?_

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Oh." **

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"By the way, I was right. I made a mistake and you weren't the one I wanted to talk to. I don't know who the fuck are you." **

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Well then I guess we're both in the same situation." **

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Do you plan on telling me who you are?" **

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"No." **

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"I don't even know why I'm asking it I already knew the answer." **

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"It wouldn't be that interesting."**

Kurt needed to know who this person was. He needed to know who was sending him these weird texts. It was clearly someone closer to him that he thought of. And it was kind of disturbing.

He didn't think twice when he called the number. The call was declined after a few seconds. No phone had rung in the room.

_Fuck. Silence mode. _Kurt swore.

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Nice try, honey. But it's not going to be that easy ;)"**

And now, the game had really begun.


	3. We could be friends

It was 12pm and Kurt was getting ready for bed. He was exhausted.

He had had Glee Club until 7pm because they still didn't know the choreography of the song they were going to perform at the Winter Ball Dance this year.

He was nervous about it. People didn't really like them and they hadn't performed in front of them since that Britney Spears tribute that went so wrong. The only thing Kurt remembered about it is that they threw tomatoes and eggs at them. They had brought food to throw it at them. What did they say about them?

They aren't nice people, yes, you can tell that. But Kurt felt animals described them better. Fucking gorillas.

He had done his moisturising routine, had cleaned his teeth and was on his boxers now, ready to go to bed.

He took a look at himself in the mirror before lying in bed.

He was the palest person he had ever seen. Okay, his abs were good, his legs were firm, his chest was muscled and his butt looked amazing, but you could practically see through him.

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"I think I deserve an answer"**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Excuse me?"**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"You're excused."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"…Silly."**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Are you flirting with me?"**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Sorry I didn't know calling someone silly was flirting. That's new to me. Also how would I flirt with you when I don't even know who you are. You could be a teacher. Anyway, an answer? to what?"**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"What if I was Mrs. Oliver? Could you imagine that?What if I was him and I was now in my underwear, lying in bed and touching myself thinking of you."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"What if I slapped you for putting that image in my mind."**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"I would pay to see that."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Would you?"**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"No, I was just kidding you."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Well okay, but can you please answer my question? What answer do you deserve?"**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Oh, yes, I almost forgot. I think I deserve to know for who was the note you put into my locker."**

Kurt laughed out loud. He then realized his father was probably sleeping upstairs so he covered his mouth with his free hand and sat up in the end of his bed.

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Oh hell no, I don't think you do."**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Okay then so I think this conversation is over."**

Kurt put his mobile back in his night stand and got inside his bed.

Texting a random stranger was probably the most ridiculous thing he had ever done. He sure enjoyed it, but it was also scaring. He didn't know anything about the other person, nor even the name. Or the sex. Or anything. But that made him more curious. He wanted to know more.

The guys from the Glee Club were the only friends Kurt had ever had. They were incredibly nice to him and he had found in them a second family. But he had never really told anyone about his life. He missed having a best friend or someone he could trust anytime. Sure they would listen to him and give him advice or try to cheer him up if something happened to him, but he didn't feel like telling them about his life. He loved them, but in a familiar way. And you don't always tell everything to your family, you know.

Also Kurt missed having someone to love. He had never been kissed. He had never had a boyfriend or a one-night stand. He had never been given flowers. He had never walked down the street holding hands. He had never introduced Burt any boy who could be a great husband in a future. He had never been intimate with anyone. He had never slept with anyone and no, I don't mean having sex, I mean sleep. Sleeping next to someone, cuddling, staring at each other all night long and waking up the next morning with a hand in your waist and a "Good morning, prince". He had never experienced love apart from loving Finn from afar. And now, he wasn't sure if that was really love.

The cold sheets were surrounding his bare skin and he was shivering now. There's nothing he hated more than cold nights. They made him feel lonely.

Maybe this was his chance.

* * *

The mobile's glowing screen made Blaine wake up. He rubbed his eyes and pulled the sheets over him. He checked the clock on his nightstand. It was not even 8am yet. He picked his phone and read the message with one eye opened.

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Finn."**

Maybe it was too early to think or he was still too sleepy to think, but he didn't get it.

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"What?"**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"It was for Finn. The note was for him."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Ohhh. The boy is kinda dumb for what I've seen. So you like him."**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Yes."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"And you were trying to make a move."**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Yes."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"So you're a girl."**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"I'm not telling you."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Or maybe you're a boy."**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"I said I'm not telling you."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"So sad. We could have great sex."**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"What makes you think I'd like to have sex with you?"**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"I'm superhot, so you'll probably want to."**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"…"**

**"Anyway, why don't you tell me about you."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Why would I trust you?"**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Well, you know, I've been thinking…"**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"That explains the smoke."**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Shut up and let me finish. Since we don't know who we are, even if we had information of each other, we wouldn't be able to spread it or tell the world. So I don't see any harm in knowing more about each other but keeping it anonymous."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Okay. But then..will we ever know who we are?"**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"No. Or at least I'm not telling you who am I. Look, I've been always looking for someone I could tell about my worries, tell about my dreams and hopes and won't get judged or looked weirdly and I don't know why, but I feel this could be it. I feel I could trust you."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Hell yeah, me too. I don't think I've ever had any real friend and I've always felt like I needed one."**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"So maybe that's it. We could be friends."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Nice. Well I gotta go dress or I'll be late for class. See you at school (because I'll probably, but don't get mad at me if I don't say hi)" **

Blaine got up and set the mobile phone to charge. He didn't want his battery to be over when the day hadn't even started.

He really felt we could use a real friend for a change. And maybe he had found one.

He smiled at himself. It was nice being happy for once.

He put his iPod on the speakers and let the music flow through the room. He danced along to Brotherhood of Man for a few minutes. He could feel the stage lights warming his face, the audience cheering him, he never mistook a step.

"Blaine, turn that fag music down!" his father shouted angrily from downstairs.

And there was it, his performance was over.

"Whatever." Blaine whispered to himself as he turned down the music.

His father always found a way to make everything worse.

_Oh wait, I have to pick up Rachel today for school._

Yes, this could get worse.

* * *

Late that morning, in French class, Kurt and Blaine sit next to each other. They had been doing that for years now, but they have never really talked. Or so they think.

Kurt was once again the first to text.

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"So tell me something about you." **

Everyone was using their mobiles during French classes. Well, in every class. And no one really cared about what the other person was doing on it, but Kurt didn't wanted his classmate Blaine to read this conversation, so he titled his mobile, making sure he wouldn't read it and kind of weird, Blaine did the same thing.

_I'm not interested in you, shithead. _Kurt thought rolling his eyes.

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"I'm dating someone."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"For how long?" **

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"A while now."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"That's cute." **

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"But the thing is…i don't love the person."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"What? Then why are you dating?" **

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"I can't break it up."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Why is that?" **

**"Wait, are you pregnant?!" **

Blaine stifled a laugh.

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"What, no! It's just that my parents wouldn't like it and I don't want them to be disappointed. Also the person is hot. And hot people should date hot people" **

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Oh yes, that's so mature and logical." **

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Don't get mad at me, pretty person."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"You don't know that." **

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"That you're pretty? Sure I don't know, but I can feel it."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Thanks then." **

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Now it's your turn. Tell me something about you."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Well…i hate cold nights, but I love cold showers in the morning. I like Caesar salad dressing, but don't get me started on how much I hate vinaigrette dressing. Chocolate is probably my addiction and there's nothing that makes me happier than singing along to my favourite songs in the car." **

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"So if I see someone singing like a fool inside the car in the parking lot, I will assume it's you."**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"Well no. I don't sing in the parking lot." **

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Such a disappointment. And are you dating someone?" **

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"No."**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Have you recently broken up with someone?" **

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"No."**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Have you ever dated someone?" **

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"No."**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"Well I could fix that." **

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"What?" **

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"I could introduce you to any of the single friends I have." **

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"That'd be cheating. We have to remain anonymous, remember?"**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"You choose: being a virgin forever or getting to enjoy wonderful sex forever." **

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**"I like my virginity, thanks."**

The bell rang and automatically, everyone got up.

"N'oubliez pas de faire les exercices 4 et 8 pour demain!" said the teacher.

"What the fuck did she just say?" thought Blaine out loud.

"She said we should do the exercises 5 and 6 for tomorrow." Kurt replied with a smirk.

"Thanks, Kurt." He winked at him and then got away from class, reading something from his mobile.

_Blaine winking at me? Blaine Anderson being nice? What a joke, man._

Kurt was left mouth opened. Now he felt kind of bad for him because he was going to do the wrong exercises. But the guy deserved it.

When Kurt was almost done taking all the books for the next class, he received a message.

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**"I'm skipping class, would you?" **


	4. What is love?

It had been a week since Blaine had proposed the mysterious person to skip class with him.

He was so intrigued about who could it be and he had not thought twice when he sent that message.

A "not yet, sorry" was the only answer.

Of course he understood. They had agreed on keeping it anonymous, but there was something inside Blaine that really needed to know who it was.

He knew it was someone close to him. He knew they went to some classes together. He knew that they had probably talked in real life. But he really felt he had never met that person before. The person was nice to him. Nice like anyone had ever been. He didn't feel judged or didn't have the need to say something offensive or act like he didn't care about anything or be a person he's not, like he did when he was with his friends.

They had been talking for more than a week now. Texts came and went every few hours. It was the first thing Blaine did when he woke up and the last thing he did before going to sleep. He was kind of addicted to this game and didn't really want to stop it. In fact, he wanted more.

It was weird that he was talking and telling about his life to a stranger. He didn't even know if it was a girl or a boy. But it really didn't matter to him. And that scared him.

He usually didn't picture the person he was texting because he preferred it that way.

If it was a girl, then probably Rachel had some competition. But if it was a boy…Blaine didn't even want to think about that possibility. Blaine had always liked girls. He had never questioned his sexuality.

Well maybe he did with Zac Efron, but the boy is hot and you can tell when a person is hot or not even if you are straight or gay. That doesn't have to mean you like them.

But the thing that really worried him was that if that person he was texting was a boy, he was sure going to be confused, but that wouldn't mean he would stop texting him. He just couldn't.

That stranger had become part of his life in less than two weeks.

And also, the fact that Rachel was being a serious pain in the ass lately, was affecting him.

She suspected, of course. That girl had a radar or something. Every time Blaine took his phone off in the middle of the hallways to text the mysterious person, she appeared. She appeared from nowhere, seriously. It was actually confusing because Blaine preferred talking to a stranger than talking to Rachel.

"Blainey!" _not her again. _Rachel appeared smiling, with a braid, shorts shorter than Blaine would like them to be, a blouse that was almost transparent and showed her black bra and tiny heels that sounded through the corridors every time she moved. She kissed Blaine on the cheek and he wrinkled his nose. Maybe the thing wasn't between Blaine liking girls or boys. Maybe he did like girls. But he just couldn't stand Rachel.

"Don't you dare calling me that again, Rach. People have ears, you know I have a reputation." He replied sharply. Rachel, who was now leaning in the locker next to Blaine, pouted looking at him.

"Oh, love, I just don't like it when I call you Blaine. It sounds like we're friends and not a couple."

"Well I don't, so stop it. I have to go to class. Bye." he hastened and almost ran away from her.

Blaine could feel her stabbing him with her eyes in his back as he walked away, but he could not care less.

He was making his way to French class, phone in his hand, smiling widely. Almost turning a corner when someone grabbed him and pushed him against the lockers.

"Whoaa-"he had been taken by surprise this time. Blaine blinked twice and looked at the person who was pressing him against the lockers. His heart was still beating fast when he recognized her. Cheerleader uniform, dark brown hair in a curled ponytail, soft features, hungry eyes, glossy lips, enviable body shape and yes, great boobs. There was no one around and the girl approached him to touch his lips with hers. He turned away his face. "Not today, Sara."

"Why is it always when _you_ want to?" she whispered in his ear. She let her right hand fall intentionally on his chest and slowly headed it toward his crotch. Blaine thrust his hips unconsciously against her hand as she lowered it. She smiled satisfied. When she was only millimeters away from slipping her hand into his underwear, she changed her hand's direction and placed it in his rounded ass. She squeezed it and he groaned. "Why can't we have fun when _I_ want to?"

"N-not now, S-ara." He found it difficult to talk as she didn't put her hand out of his boxers. She did immediately when she heard his words.

"Is that a _no_?" she had now given him some space and was looking at him disappointed with her hands crossed over her chest. "Are you really saying _no_ to me?"

"Yes I am" he replied more calmed, pulling up his pants a little. She laughed at him and he raised an eyebrow, not really understanding what the joke was.

"Looks like Anderson has gone gay" she finally explained after a few seconds of laughing.

"Close your big mouth, Sara." he said angrily.

"Well you didn't say that last time in the bathrooms when I had my mouth in your…" he covered her mouth with his hand, ashamed.

"I'm not gay. But I don't want to do this anymore." he lowered his voice.

"Fine. But then don't drag me into the boys bathroom or empty classrooms between classes to give you hand jobs. I know your little annoying and virgin girlfriend won't, so have fun." she winked at him before turning around and leaving him alone in the hallways.

_Well maybe I'm skipping this class _he thought watching his boner aching inside his pants. You can't go to class late with a hard on. No, that's unacceptable.

He went to the auditorium and sat on the nearest chair. He took his mobile and started this time.

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**"Have you ever been fantasized about having sex on the school bathrooms?"**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**"What?! No! That's gross!"**

**"Have you?"**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**"Yes."**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**"Well I don't see the appeal."**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**"That's because you've never tried it."**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**"I'm assuming you have. And now I wonder if maybe I have used the same bathroom. Ugh."**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**"Probably."**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**"I have to left you. I'm being responsible and taking notes. Talk to you later!"**

Blaine turned off his mobile and let his eyes close.

He didn't get it. What did this person have that made him want more?

He texted as fast as something funny happened to him or whenever he thought of something witty that could impress the other person. He wanted the other person to laugh at his jokes, to feel proud of him, to be happy for him, to be happy with him.

_No, no, not that last thing, Blaine. _he thought, shaking his head.

But you can't keep on lying to yourself forever.

* * *

Back in French class…

"Bon, aujourd'hui je vais vous expliquer ce que vous devez faire pour le travail de fin de cours." Ms. Lourdes began to explain what they had to do: they were going to be paired up and they will have to chose a topic and do a oral exposition of 15 minutes long. All in French, of course.

"Kurt Hummel fera le travail avec Blaine Anderson!" Kurt looked up quickly and left his mobile aside when he heard his name.

"Excuse me." He said raising a hand. The teacher smiled at him. "But he isn't even in class today. He barely comes to class."

"Bon, Mrs. Hummel, vous devres parler avec lui. Je ne vais pas faire un change."

"Great, madame." Kurt rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. There's nothing he was wishing more than spending time with Blaine Dick Anderson.

* * *

"We have been paired up." Kurt told Blaine from behind.

"Woah dude, you scared me!" Blaine closed his locker holding the books for the next class and faced him. "What are you talking about?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"French. That class you didn't go today…" Blaine opened his mouth to excuse himself for not going, but Kurt continued talking. "…and most of the days of the week. We have been paired up for a classwork. "

"So…" Blaine titled his head and raised and eyebrow.

"I'm as excited as you are, yes, but I want my marks and I like them high…" Blaine began walking to his next class, ignoring Kurt and trying to get away from him, but he followed him and never stopped speaking. "…So you" Kurt emphasized pressing a finger against Blaine's biceps "are going to work your ass off for this."

"Okay, look." Blaine stopped walking and faced Kurt. "Let's make this easy. Choose a day to work on it every week. I'm free on Thursdays. What about you?"

"Glee practice" he replied roughly.

"I'm not spending my free Friday evenings with you." Blaine remarked before Kurt proposed it.

"Yes, you are, in fact." Kurt whispered and then run to his next class. Blaine who hadn't articulate a word agreeing or not, finally spoke.

"At least tell me where!" Blaine shouted when Kurt was almost no visible in the crowd.

"Oh, 6pm on the school library!" and then he was gone.

* * *

It was Thursday night and Kurt was nervous. They were working on their French assignment the next day and how was he supposed to get on well with Blaine when he was the biggest ass to ever exist?

There was a film that always made Kurt relax. He was home alone because his father was working hard on some car he had to return tomorrow, so he didn't think twice when he put the dvd and wrapped himself in a blanket in the couch.

Once the film was over and he was a mess, he felt like he needed to talk to someone, so he texted.

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**"You know which film I could watch over and over again?"**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**"Surprise me."**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**"Moulin Rouge."**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**"I do agree on that. The movie is beautiful. And heart-breaking. Be honest, do you cry?"**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**"Don't you?"**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**"Yes, yes, I do."**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**"Come What May, Your Song or the Elephant Love Medley?"**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**"I will have to go with Your Song."**

** OUTGOING TEXT:**

**"No way! Come What May is the best one. I get shivers and sob when I listen to it."**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**"I bet you do that every time you see Finn."**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**"..."**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**"Sorry, that was low."**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**"And uncalled for."**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**"Do you still like him?"**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**"I don't know anymore."**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**"Why that sudden change? Didn't you love him like two weeks ago?"**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**"Yes. Or so I thought."**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**"What do you mean?"**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**"How can we know if we love someone? How do we know if we are experiencing real love or not? What if we think we're in love but it's just physical attraction? I mean, sure they say you get butterflies in your stomach and all those things but what if "**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**"You think too hard. I think love is about living the moment. Love is about being generous and giving more than you receive, stealing a kiss when you argue, is denying it at the beginning and falling hard in the end, is the total surrender of your heart to another person with the security of knowing they will treat it better than you will, is about wanting to be a better person, is wishing the very best to the other person no matter what, is taking a risk and being able to look back and see what it has been and not what it could have been. Love is about saying "I love you" when you feel like it, being honest with each other and telling when you have spinach between your teeth, making love and not having sex, waking up and going to sleep next to each other. Love is finding a song and crying because it literally describes your story, is fantasizing about a life together and wanting it to start right here and now because you've finally found your missing puzzle piece and you're not afraid to tell the world."**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**"Have you ever fallen in love?"**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**"No. But I want to."**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**"Me too."**


	5. What do i do now?

Friday. 5:59pm. Blaine had been sitting in the school library for almost 15 minutes now and he kept checking his watch every two seconds.

His right foot hitting rhythmically the ground, his fingers drumming on the table and the sound of pages being passed. Blaine didn't like waiting. No, maybe that wasn't the correct word. He hated waiting.

He had to wait for Rachel every time he picked her up for school for like literally half an hour. The conversations with her parents were always awkward so they ended up talking about Broadway musicals because that was something all were interested on.

"You're late." Blaine accused when he saw Kurt entering the school library with a cocky smirk on his face.

Maybe Blaine didn't really wear the latest fashion trends, but he did read vogue from time to time in Rachel's house and he knew how expensive clothes could be. If he admired Kurt for something, it was for his clothes.

Kurt was wearing beige tight pants, an adjusted shirt with small red skulls stamped on it and the top two buttons undone and a Marc Jacobs bag on his left shoulder. The dark brown shoes looked as expensive as the whole outfit and Blaine couldn't look at him for more than 5 seconds straight because it literally hurt thinking about how much money he spent in clothes that would probably end up slushie-stained.

"Calm down, Frodo. I'm perfectly on time." Kurt showed him the clock on his mobile, still _wearing_ that damn cocky smirk. It was 6:00pm. He sat up in front of him and began taking books out of his bag.

Blaine picked up one the books that was about the French Revolution and frowned.

"Do we have to do it about the French Revolution?" he asked still with the book in his hands.

"No. We had to choose the topic and I liked this one." Blaine opened his mouth to say something. "And since you weren't in class, I made the decision for both of us." Kurt was expecting him to say something spiteful or to shout at him, but he didn't. He just nodded and put the book back on the table.

"Do you like History?" he glanced at him. Suddenly, Blaine's voice was soft and sweet. The atmosphere had passed from tense to calmed from one second to another and Kurt didn't actually know what to think. Maybe he was kidding him or just wanted to make fun of him or was going to comeback with a bitchy reply, Kurt thought.

"Nah." Kurt answered reluctantly. "I just like France's"

"Have you ever been there?" Blaine questioned interested.

"I want to. Have you?"

"Yes and it's lovely. There's so much history behind every wall. You can feel like they are alive. It's just so…magical." Blaine finished his sentenced and smiled at him. Kurt unconsciously smiled back at him. "Look, we've never gotten on well." Both nodded."But we're going to if we are spending every Friday evening together here."

"Have you actually thought about this all by yourself or..?" Kurt titled his head, amused.

"Kurt, I'm serious." And he was. Blaine crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, okay, man, relax." Kurt almost laughed. Watching Blaine getting mad was literally the funniest thing ever. His eyebrows raised, his mouth tightened and you could feel he was not relaxed at all. "I promise I'm going to be nice, but I always am." Blaine started looking for something in his jacket. "It just depends on you and could you please leave your phone for a minute while I'm talking to you?" he put his mobile back on the jacket and replied.

"I swear I'm going to be the nicest person I have never been." And there was something in the way he said it or maybe the way he smiled at Kurt, that he believed it.

* * *

If Blaine really could skip something in his daily school routine, it would be lunch. Being surrounded by all these football players, cheerleaders and popular people was nice at beginning, but after some years, there's nothing that made him more uncomfortable. He would usually sit next to Rachel and hear how Puck tried to flirt with her. And of course, she wouldn't do anything to avoid it. In fact, she played his game too.

Blaine just ignored them all. He would look at the Glee Club sometimes and be jealous. Maybe they were losers, outcasts and all that, but they seemed happy. They looked like a family. They were always smiling at each other and Blaine didn't even look at the people sitting across him. The black girl always sat next to the gay kid and their laughs could be heard from the furthest table of the cafeteria. Sometimes Blaine would stare at them and wonder what they talked about that was so funny. Sometimes Blaine just wanted to get up, take his food tray and sit with them. But obviously, he wouldn't do that. He was Blaine Anderson and he had a reputation he had to keep.

"Hey, Berry!" Puck shouted from the other side of the table. Blaine, who was before looking his food like it was the most interesting thing in the world, looked up. "Do you have a library card?" Blaine frowned. Definitely he hadn't heard before that pick up line and was intrigued to see where this was going.

"Mmmm Yes, Noah, why are you asking me this?" Rachel replied, blushing and with a little smile drawing on her face.

"Because I'm checking you out!" Noah high-fived the other football player sitting next to him whose name Blaine didn't remember and hadn't any interest on remembering. Blaine rolled his eyes. Damn, that was probably the worst pick up line he had ever heard, but Rachel was giggling and it seemed like she was enjoying the situation.

Blaine was tired, but not physically. He was just so exhausted of pretending he liked them when at the end of the day they were all just lapdogs.

Maybe this new person that had entered in Blaine's life really had showed him what true friendship was during the month they had been talking. Maybe Blaine wanted to be a better person or he just wanted to be himself, but in that moment, he got up, picked up his food tray and left. He could hear Noah telling he was just joking and Rachel shouting at him and telling him to come back. Some football players told her to just leave him. And she did. That's how simple and interested Rachel was.

_Well right that's what I call girlfriend._

"He's being a dick lately. I don't even know what happens to him…we haven't had sex in like two days" Rachel lied to some cheerleaders that were asking her about why he had suddenly left. Of course Blaine heard it. And it was the straw that broke the camel.

"You know what, Rachel." Blaine said turning around and facing her. He almost shouted so the whole school could hear him. Suddenly, silence reigned the cafeteria. Everyone was looking at them. "I'm so fucking tired of putting up with your shit! I pretend everyday like I love you when all I do inside is hate you and regret dating you!" Rachel was mouth opened. "I'm not a puppy that's going to follow you forever, you know! I have my own dreams and goals and I'm not going to sit around and be the boyfriend that watched you succeed and didn't do anything to make his dreams come true!" Blaine heard some _oh_'s and some _if he was my boyfriend I would have already broken up with him's. _Blaine snorted, ignored them and kept on talking. "And why don't you tell everyone the truth, huh? Why don't you stop lying to everyone and to yourself?" She was by now a mess. Her face was pure terror. She was shaking her head and telling him to stop, but now that he had begun, he couldn't stop it. He was setting himself free. " I'm so damn exhausted of hearing how you lie about our sex life when we haven't even had a make out session! And how you talk about sex like you know so much about it and how you make yourself look like a slut when you're probably the biggest virgin in this whole school!" and now literally everyone had their mouths opened. Blaine smiled to himself, satisfied. "You know what? I'm a virgin too and I'm not afraid to tell the world! There's nothing wrong with it, damn! I prefer being a virgin than having sex with you!" some people laughed and nodded. "I'm not putting up with this any longer." Blaine said pointing at her." I'm done with you and with you" he pointed Noah "and you, and you, and you and all of you!" Blaine, who was shouting now, pointed at everyone sitting on the table he had left minutes ago. "You don't know me! You know nothing about me! You have made me pretend to be a person I'm not and I'm so fucking done!" and with that said, Blaine walked away from the cafeteria.

He felt like he wasn't just walking away from the place. He was walking away from everyone.

* * *

After Blaine left the cafeteria, everyone started whispering and talking about what had just happened. Kurt, who was just as shocked as Mercedes was, took his phone and was the first to text. Mercedes asked him who was he texting, but he kind of ignored her. Not because he didn't want to tell her who was he talking to, but because he had no idea.

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**I really hope you have seen what has just happened on the cafeteria.**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**Oh, believe me, I have.**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**I think this is going to be such an epic moment in the McKinley High history.**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**Did you enjoy the show?**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**I'm not sure if I did or not.**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**Explain yourself.**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**Well, I feel bad for Rachel because now everyone is looking at her like she's the biggest bitch ever. But she deserves it, being perfectly honest. And I feel bad for the boy. I mean, he literally told all his friends to get away from his life. And, you know, the kid's kind of a dick to everyone, but I think he has his heart. I feel sorry for him. **

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**Don't. He'll for sure find someone better to be friends with. I don't think they were even his real friends. It just all looked fake. **

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**I really hope so.**

* * *

The day after the now epic argument, was Friday.

Blaine and Kurt were working hard on their French assignment.

There was no one more in the school library, except for the librarian. The sound of their pencils writing and the ticking of the clock was all that was heard. Both Kurt and Blaine were translating into French some texts they had found about the French Revolution in the library shelves.

Kurt hadn't really asked him about what had happened the day before, but he felt like it was none of his business.

He looked up from the paper he was writing the translation on and watched Blaine.

They had found a way of getting on well and Kurt didn't want to screw that, but something inside him told him to be a human and ask him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine was caught by surprise and blinked twice, like not believing that someone was actually caring about him.

"Mmm yeah, I guess." He replied dismissively to the fact that he had lost all his friends. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen you today at the cafeteria. Where have you eaten?" Kurt asked worried. Blaine had to admit that the boy was nice and it was probably the first person that talked to him today. He had been hiding in the bathrooms between classes so anyone would look at him or tell him how bad of a person he was. He had hidden in the auditorium at lunchtime and sang a few songs until the cleaning lady interrupted him. She insisted that he kept on singing while she cleaned everything up because he was doing great, but he wanted to be alone. At least that day. He had now time to think about himself. Maybe too much time.

"Uhm well i-I wasn't hungry." He finally replied, looking away from Kurt, who was probably silently judging him, Blaine thought.

And what Kurt did after was something Blaine would have never expected.

He had been an asshole to him so many times. Blaine had participated on filling his locker with soil, had spreaded rumours of him being in love with a kid from the Glee Club, had being there when the football players surrounded him and slushied him in every direction possible…And Kurt didn't know any of that. Blaine felt like the worst human being alive.

Kurt took Blaine's hand resting on the table and squeezed it.

"You can always count on me." Kurt assured him. He didn't took his eyes off him and neither did Blaine.

"Thank you." Blaine said with a low voice, looking at his homework again, putting his hand back in the table and clearing his voice.

He picked up the pencil and began working again, but Kurt's eyes were still on him.

And he was positive he saw a tear fell from Blaine's eyes.

* * *

Saturday night. Blaine was laying on his bed, already in his boxers and ready to go to sleep. He hadn't told his parents about anything, but he was saving it for an appropriate moment.

He hadn't heard from any of the football players, cheerleaders, or Rachel, or Noah. And he was both thankful and not. He didn't know what he was going to do now, who was he going to go with or if he would have to spend the rest of the lunchtimes hiding in the bathroom or the auditorium.

He picked his phone to get away from reality for a while.

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**You know I have never had a dog?**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**Me neither.**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**But i do have a cat.**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**Well then don't panic if I start coughing and sneezing like crazy if we ever meet.**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**So we're going to meet? :)**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**Slow down. I said "if".**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**I obviously skipped that part.**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**I don't feel like breaking the mystery yet.**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**I do.**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**Okay then go have dinner with yourself, cause i'm not going.**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**So we would have dinner, huh? Including dessert or..?**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**We are not meeting yet.**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**Party crasher.**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**Are you five?**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**Maybe. You'll never know unless we meet.**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**I just don't want this to end yet.**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**What? Why would this end?**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**People don't like me. Once you see who I am, you are probably going to run away and never talk to me again. And I like talking to you. I really do.**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**Okay. First, people don't like me either, but that doesn't mean I have to think like them. You have been nothing but nice and understanding to me, so please don't ever think people don't like you because some assholes decided they didn't. And secondly, of course I wouldn't run away, are you kidding me? I've been dying inside to know who you are and when I get the chance, I'm not screwing this up. Also, I'm not that big of an asshole.**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**Thank you, I just-sometimes it feels like nobody really cares.**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**I do. So from now on, whenever you feel alone in this cruel world, talk to me. Just don't think twice. Don't doubt it. You can always count on me.**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**We are meeting.**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**What? When?**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**Graduation. What do you think? We could have dinner in a chinese restaurant or something...**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**Shit. I am going to a party that night…**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**Okay. Don't worry. Maybe another time.**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**No! I mean, I could not go to the party. It's not like I'm dying to go or that people will miss me if I don't appear. It's going to be alcohol and loud music and I could use some theatre or fashion talk instead. So yeah, I think it's a great idea.**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**Graduation then. **


	6. No regrets, just love

It was 6:30PM and he hadn't seen Blaine today.

It had been several weeks since he had broken up with his girlfriend Rachel and, you could also say, with his previous life.

Blaine usually wandered around the halls of the school, but being alone didn't affect him at all.

He was always using his mobile and was always (and when I say always I mean _always_) smiling.

He had stopped wearing a leather jacket and he had loosened up the hair gel a bit too. He had taken the bad boy image and put it aside. But that didn't mean people had lost respect. Everyone still feared him, Kurt could feel it.

Maybe Blaine was no longer the bad boy that picked on everybody. Maybe he was tired of pretending to be someone he was not. Maybe something had changed. Maybe _someone_ had changed.

Kurt felt increasingly more comfortable around him. Kurt had never been afraid of Blaine before, but the fact that he had stopped calling him _Lady Hummel_ or pushing him, was a great improvement.  
Kurt could not help but smile when he thought about how his relationship with Blaine had changed since they had been paired in French. They weren't close friends that told each other everything that happened on their lives, but Kurt just never believed he could have a conversation longer than two minutes with someone like Blaine. But he had never been more wrong in his life.

Apart from his new friendship with Blaine, Kurt could not stop thinking about_ the other person_. That person that had been talking to him for months. That person that made his heart beat faster than ever every time he saw the screen of his phone light up. They talked all the time. Day and night. Everything and nothing at once.

Of course Kurt was intrigued who the person hiding behind those messages was, but somehow, he felt the tension and intrigue was what kept alive their relationship. Besides that, Kurt still did not want to think what would happen if the person behind the messages had vagina.

"Sorry. I'm late." Blaine suddenly appeared in front of him, leaving his bag on the table and looking for an empty chair in the library.

"Well, yeah, don't think I haven't noticed." Kurt looked at Blaine as he tried to ask the girl at the next table if the chair in front of her was vacant. Kurt laughed inside. The girl had short, dark and thin hair. She was small and she looked really fragile. She was reading a book and from what Kurt could see, it was a John Green's book. Blaine seemed really frustrated because the girl didn't even deign to look at him. No eyes off her book.

"What is wrong with you?! Is this seat taken or not?" Blaine repeated one last time.

"Her name is Nadia and she's an exchange student. She's from France. I don't think she understands a word you're saying." Kurt finally clarified.

"Oh." Blaine mouthed, putting the chair next to Kurt. "And you thought it'd be funny watching me getting frustrated."

"It was, in fact."

"Va te faire foutre." Blaine said smiling and looking at Kurt. But unluckily, Nadia thought he was addressing at her and she stormed out the library crying and cursing in Kurt and Blaine watched her go in silence. "Did she think..?"

"Yeah, she totally did." Kurt reassured.

"I should probably find her and apologize…" _What the hell happened to Mr I Am Better Than You_, Kurt thought. "I mean I-" Blaine kept on talking about how he didn't want to make her feel bad because it was probably really difficult being an exchange student and make friends and she seemed to be shy, but Kurt had stopped listening.

And then Kurt saw it.

He had not really stopped to look at Blaine since he had entered, but now that he was less than a meter away, he noticed it.

Blaine was wearing a red polo shirt with the buttons undone, so that if you stare at it, you could see the huge bruise with the size of a fist on his chest.

"Blaine." Kurt finally said, cutting him off and not directing his sight away from the bruises.

It took Blaine a few seconds to understand what was happening. He quickly buttoned his shirt and looked both ashamed and mad.

"It's nothing. I hit myself with the stair railing this morning and i-"

"You don't have to lie to me." Kurt whispered in a low voice, not taking his eyes off where the bruise had been visible a few seconds ago. "I mean, you can keep on lying to yourself, but I don't think that is going to do you any goo-"

"I'm okay." Blaine said without giving it more importance.

"You can count on me, you know that, right?" Kurt looked in his eyes and approached his hand to Blaine's carefully, not wanting to scare him off. Blaine watched his hands being slowly surrounded by Kurt's and he did nothing to shake them off him. "We can talk about what happened if you want to, but if you don't I will truly understand you, Blaine. I just don't want you to feel you are alone. Because you aren't. You know that too, right?" Blaine nodded.

_It was nice,_ Blaine thought _have someone really caring about you._

"I think we should start with the research now." Blaine replied pointing at the French history magazines resting on the table. "Unless you want to keep holding hands and see if the work gets done by itself." Kurt laughed and put his hands away from Blaine's quickly. Kurt's hands were soft and cold, but Blaine almost protested at the loss of the warm touch.

Kurt blushed a little and Blaine couldn't get his eyes off him.

Blaine had to admit he was truly gorgeous when he blushed.

His cheeks became light pink and his lips were a thin line growing into a smile.

His hair was perfectly coiffed and his eyelashes seemed infinite.

He was wearing a white and almost transparent t-shirt that stopped at his wrists.

His jeans were tight and in fact they seemed to be cutting his circulation off, but he always wore tight pants so he had probably gotten used by now.

He didn't stop to look at all the accessories he was wearing because there were too many, but Kurt was really into fashion. Blaine could say that.

Kurt, still blushing, refused to look directly at Blaine. But he was glad he didn't. Staring at him like that was probably illegal or at least punishable.

Blaine watched him during a few minutes more while Kurt was reading an article about the French Revolution. He was such a peaceful and great-hearted person. He was always willing to help people, even if they had been assholes to him. He forgave everyone, no exceptions. _Everyone deserves a second chance _he had told Blaine once. And although Blaine thought some people didn't, he admired how pure Kurt's heart was.

And for a second, before going back to _You are straight_ thoughts, Blaine Anderson was sure he was falling for Kurt Hummel.

* * *

It was 8:00PM and Blaine suddenly got up and began putting all the notebooks and magazines he had brought into his bag. Kurt looked at him perplexed, holding an article he was reading.

"Where are you going?" he asked slowly, still looking confused.

"You mean _we_." Blaine winked at him and kept on putting the papers inside his bag. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"What? Mmmm no, I'm not going anywhere." He replied surprised and pointed at the pile of French magazines. "And you neither. We have to finish this up. We still have to read this magazine of-"

"C'mon, Hummel! Live a little!" Blaine said raising his hands to emphasize, looking like a 5 year old who had been told no to play with the other kids at the park.

"Okay you go to that party, Anderson, but you'll have to do your part of the work at hom-"

"You will have too." Blaine began gathering all the other magazines left on the table and put them all inside Kurt's bag. "Let's go have fun!" He grabbed Kurt's arm, trying to put him standing.

"Waaaaait a second, Anderson!" Blaine was pulling his arm, but Kurt stopped him. He got up and straightened his clothes. "At least tell me where we are going." He claimed calmly.

"To Puck's annual winter party." Blaine's face was lighted up and a huge smile drew on his face.

"But I thought you guys were like broken up…I don't mean like boyfriends that have broken up …I-i know you are not gay…I mean …like, you know, friends." Kurt babbled. Sometimes it was really hard to concentrate when Blaine Anderson was looking directly at you and he seemed to be literally staring at your soul with his huge eyes.

Blaine laughed.

_Aren't you cute, Hummel, getting nervous around me._

"Silly, that doesn't mean I don't know when he's throwing a party." He patted Kurt's shoulder.

"But Blaine, let's be honest…we are probably not invited." Kurt supposed.

"Well, I just invited ourselves."

* * *

Blaine made his way through the crowd, trying to get to the drinks table really fast and Kurt followed him a few meters behind.

There were drunk people on the left, drunk people on the right, drunk people on the sofas, drunk people on the tables, drunk people making out with drunk people…to sum up, everyone was drunk except them.

It was only 10PM, but from the visible house damages and the state of people, the party seemed to have been going on for hours.

Kurt didn't really understand why he had accepted going to the party with Blaine, but maybe some change would do him good.

He wasn't a party person, but Blaine had smiled so big when he had said yes that Kurt hadn't been able to look him in the eyes and tell him no. Kurt was sure after seeing the bruise that Blaine was dealing with some kind of violent stuff at home and getting drunk for a night and forget about everything for a while wouldn't damage Blaine at all.

_It is just one night. You are doing this to make Blaine feel better._ Kurt reminded himself.

Puck suddenly appeared in front of Blaine which made him stop.

"Who invited you?" Puck said holding a drink, looking at them with his eyes almost closed. He staggered from side to side and Kurt was sure that wasn't the first drink he had had that night.

"Me." Blaine replied, ignoring him and trying to walk away from him.

"And him?" Noah pointed Kurt with his drink.

"Also me." Blaine winked and grabbed Kurt by the hand so he wouldn't lost him. "Now get off." Puck was still standing there in the middle of everyone with a puzzled expression when Kurt last saw him, but he forgot about them as soon as he saw a girl shaking his ass next to him.

_Boys are so simple sometimes_ Kurt thought.

Once they reached the drinks table, Blaine inspected every bottle. He threw away the empty ones and searched the tag on the full ones to see what they were filled with.

Meanwhile, Kurt just waited for him to make his decision, looking at the decoration of the room. Blaine finally took one that said _absolut vodka_.

"What do you want to drink?" Blaine asked him while pouring vodka on a red cup.

"Nothing. I am the designated, remember?" Kurt replied sharply. He was really regretting coming to the party. He had nothing in common with all the people there. They were all screaming and drunk and kissing each other and throwing up and Kurt wanted to disappear. But he knew he was the only friend Blaine had right now.

"Want to taste mine?" Blaine offered him his cup and Kurt took a sip. He instantly regretted it. It tasted bitter, with a slight taste of coke and most of all, it tasted like strong alcohol. Blaine stared at him amused and laughed. Kurt kept making weird faces like he had just eaten a sock. "You like it?"

"It tastes like…" he seemed to look for the right word. "hell."

They laughed together and Blaine took a long sip from his cup. He tilted his head and leaded Kurt to the centre of the crowd to dance.

Kurt felt his body squashing until they found a spot where they could actually breathe.

The music was loud and Blaine began dancing to "We found love" on his own at the same time he drank from his cup with a straw.

Kurt watched him for a few minutes until he realized everyone was too drunk to see how bad of a dancer Kurt Hummel was. Or so he thought.

Blaine, who was by now drunk, got closer to him and started dancing with him.

"D-do ya hear da song, Kurt, do you?" Blaine almost shouted near Kurt's ear.

"Yes." Kurt smiled.

"Well it is m-m-y favourite song ev-er!" Blaine's breath was pure alcohol.

And they danced together to "Teenage Dream" without them realising how much the song was going to mean to them in a future.

* * *

It was 12PM and Kurt had definitely lost Blaine.

The last time he had seen him, he was fighting with Rachel (who was making out with a football player on the staircase) and had called her "a slut". Then Kurt had had to stop him and get him out of the house for a while.

Fresh air was always helpful to cool minds down.

Then he decided to go back inside and Kurt had stayed a little longer outside. But once he had entered the house again, Blaine was nowhere to be found.

_Well there is just one door at the house, he will have to leave this way _Kurt thought as he sat on the grass outside the house again.

He took his mobile from his pocket and re-read the last conversation he had had with _the mysterious person_. He then decided to text.

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**Hey! How are you? We haven't spoken in two days! Are you okay? :)**

**A few minutes later, Kurt's mobile buzzed. **

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**Heyyyrr right I kneow I msied u but I ahve been sbusyy**

Kurt laughed. So they were both at a party. Maybe even at the same party. The only difference is that Kurt was sober and the other person was probably drunk as fuck.

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**Are you at a party? **

** INCOMING TEXT: **

**Yees how did ya kwno**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**Are you at Puck's party? **

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**Yeaaha are u herea too?1!**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**Yes. Hey, is someone driving you home after? I don't want you to drive drunk.**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**Yess tehre is soemone dribving me home latr btu we could see each othr maybs on pucks bedrom in 5 mitnues?**

**OUTGOING TEXT: **

**Hahaha oh no, honey, that's not how we said things would go. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait till graduation.**

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**But I awnt u now**

Kurt didn't reply to the last message.

Maybe because he didn't know how to reply.

Or maybe because he did know how to reply, but felt it wasn't the right moment.

Kurt sure felt something for the person, but not knowing really who that person was, made things more difficult and confusing for him.

**INCOMING TEXT: **

**dont u want mea**

Kurt just ignored the following messages and went inside the house again. It was time to find Blaine before he got into a fight again or decided to punch someone.

* * *

"Oh yeah baby" someone groaned. "Keep doing that."

Blaine looked around, disoriented, suddenly realising what was happening.

All was dark. And he was nude. Like really nude.

_WHERE THE FUCK I AM? WHERE IS KURT? WHAT AM I DOING?_

He had a girl on him and the girl was really nude too. He could feel her boobs against his chest and he was suddenly turned off.

She was kissing his neck and her hands were roughly grabbing his ass. She begged him to move or do something since he had stopped, but Blaine was too busy trying to understand everything.

They were on Puck's bedroom? And they were about to have sex? No way.

"Sara?" Blaine recognised her. She was moaning and took Blaine's hand and put it in her clitoris, but he looked disgusted at her and get up. "Sorry…I-I have to- go…yes- I go an-and find Kurt."

He put on his boxers and pants as quickly as he could, trying to get away from her as fast as it was possible. He picked up his t-shirt and his shoes and closed the door when he left. He ignored her calling him and telling him that everyone would hear about that, but being honest, Blaine didn't give a fuck. He had to find Kurt and make sure he was okay.

"Blaine?" Kurt called from behind him. "Why are you shirtless?" asked confused. "Where were you? I've been looking for you for hours!" But then, something made _click_ inside Kurt's brain and his jaw slowly dropped. He looked kind of disappointed.

Blaine didn't have time to process everything that had happened in the last few minutes. He was still drunk and everything was spinning around and around and around.

"Can w-we sit do-own?" everything was fuzzy and Kurt asked if he was okay over and over again. Blaine sat down in the floor and put his hands on his head, pressing really hard to make the headache go away. He then began seeing black spots and getting dizzy.

Kurt kneeled down next to him and stroked his back.

"I will drive you home once you feel better." Kurt calmed him.

"Yo-ou look ho-t." Blaine whispered leaning on him. He couldn't see Kurt's reaction because he got up quickly, not even conscious of what he was doing anymore.

And just before Blaine fainted, Kurt was there to catch him.


	7. Are we in love?

"Blaine" Kurt panicking. Blaine fainted, falling right into his arms. "Come on, Blaine, wake up!" Blaine smelled of alcohol and sweat. Kurt stirred vigorously his bare shoulders, but he didn't react. "Fuck!" Kurt looked around for help, but a lot of drunks were not going to be any help. "Blaine, please." his eyes were closed and Kurt made sure he was still breathing.

He took him by his arms and dragged him to the nearest room he found: the bathroom.

He turned on the lights and dragged him to the bath tub. Kurt put him lying inside.

Kurt didn't really know what to do to wake him up, but he had seen in many movies and tv shows that a cold shower was always the right choice.

He searched for the tap and made the cold water fall on Blaine's face.

"I hope this works ..." Kurt told himself. Blaine didn't react. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and his bare chest. No blinking, not moving, no breathing. "Fuck, no no, Blaine, please stay here with me!" Kurt got into the tub too, holding Blaine up, but nothing seemed to happen. He came up behind him and pressed hard Blaine's stomach, trying to make him vomit, but nothing happened. "Come on, Blaine, honey, please .." whispered next to his ear. He kept pressing his stomach again and again until Blaine finally woke up, taking a deep breath, as if he had been drowning, and vomited. He coughed and vomited all the alcohol he had consumed. It smelled bad. So bad that Kurt was about to vomit too. His pants were getting dirty and wet, but in that moment, Kurt could not care less "Thank God .." he said quietly, breathing normally again.

He held Blaine until he stopped throwing up and once he calmed, he took him out of the tub and sat him carefully on the closed toilet.

Blaine was staring and seemed to still be really really drunk.

"Blaine, hey, sweetie" Kurt said, wiping his face with a towel that he had soaked in water. Blaine looked tired and sick to his stomach. "I'm going to get you out of here as soon as you feel better, okay?" Kurt threw the towel to the laundry bucket he found beside the tub and let the water run down the bathtub, cleaning his pants that although didn't seem stained, he couldn't help feeling dirty.

Blaine was sitting, trying to keep his eyes opened and swaying slowly forward and backward. Kurt grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Hey, talk to me, Blaine." Kurt quickly said when he thought he saw Blaine closing his eyes again. He reopened them when he heard Kurt's voice.

"K-kur-t." Blaine replied perplexed. Kurt smiled, relieved.

"I'm here, i'm here." Kurt sat on his knees, in front of him, to be at his height.

"Where a-am- i?" Blaine began to look everywhere scared. His breathing was getting stronger. He was getting nervous and Kurt didn't know how to calm him down.

"Don't worry, we're at Puck's bathroom. Relax, Blaine, please." Kurt grabbed his cheeks with his hands and forced him to look at him. "You scared me." He confessed.

Blaine tried to smile, but he was too drunk r03;r03;to understand what was happening.

"Blaine, is there anywhere you can go? Your house? Do you want me to drive you home?" Kurt suggested.

"No-o no my hou-use no ple-ease." Blaine grabbed Kurt's shirt, leaving inches of separation between the two of them. His breathing was choppy and nervous.

"Okay, okay, not your house, I got it, calm down." Kurt pulled away from him and tried to find a solution. If he could not take him home, he had only one option. "I'm taking you to my house, okay? I'll take care of you tonight." Blaine looked like a stray dog that had just found an owner. "Would you like that?"

"Yes. Than-nks Kurt." Blaine replied, bringing his body next to the bathtub and vomiting again.

Kurt looked away and covered his nose, trying not to throw up too.

"I'm ready t-to go." Blaine said when he finally stopped throwing up.

"Let's go, honey." Kurt helped him up and put his arm around his waist, making sure he didn't fall to his feet.

They left the bathroom, Kurt still leading Blaine, and made their way through the crowd.

The music was loud and the crowd was even more drunk than before.

They danced on tables, kissed any stranger that was in front of them and they had just begun a wet T-shirt contest as Kurt could see when they passed the living room.

"You smell so good, K-kurt. Always." Blaine whispered sensually, trying to get closer to Kurt's neck to kiss him. He laughed and pulled him away, because he was drunk and he was not aware of anything he was saying.

_I guess Blaine is an affectionate person when he drinks._

"You'll regret this in the morning, Anderson." Kurt said still laughing.

When they reached the car, Blaine had said too many things that will surely make him be ashamed when he had sobered up in the morning.

* * *

Kurt looked sideways at Blaine, making sure he wasn't going to throw up in his expensive car.

Driving was not hard, but it was kind of complicated when you were next to a drunk that kept on philosophizing about life out loud.

"What if we were meant to be friends, Kurt? What if that we were put in pairs in French was not pure coincidence?"

"Blaine, we sat together in French. It was obvious that one day we were going to do some work together. And stop touching my things and put that back to where it was." He warned him when he saw him examining Kurt's air fresheners.

He began to smell them, making different faces that made Kurt laugh. He really looked like a 5 year old.

"I'm bored." Blaine finally said, turning the radio on. "Don't like it. Don't like it. Don't like it." He said as he quickly pressed the buttons to skip from one radio station to another.

"If you break it, i swear you are buying me a new one, Blaine, stop it!" Kurt was going to put his hands away when suddenly, he stopped pressing the buttons. He looked concentrated. He seemed to have found the station he wanted.

The first notes of the song began and as if he didn't really care that Kurt was there, Blaine began to sing at the top of his lungs.

"_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_" he sang perfectly. Kurt smiled and then Blaine was pretending to be playing an invisible piano. "_I feel alive_" sang leaning on Kurt.

"You're crazy." Kurt laughed, failing to stop smiling. He had never heard him sing before, but the truth was that his voice was powerful and strong. And beautiful. It even gave Kurt chills. They could really use his voice on Glee Club.

"_And the world it's turning inside out_, _yeah!" _stuck his head out the window and kept on singing.

"Blaine, stop it! You are going to hurt yourself!" Kurt tried to grab him, but he pulled away and continued his performance.

"_I'm floating around in ecstasy"_ several people who were still on the streets applauded him and others just shouted _fuck you_ or _go to sleep_, but nothing seemed rain on Blaine's parade. He sat back again in his seat and Kurt took a deep breath of relief. "_So don't stop me now"_ he sang, pointing at Kurt, who was laughing loud again. "_Don't stop me" _he was now playing invisible drums. _"Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time!"_ and finally, Blaine exploded in a wave of joy and energy and kept singing and yelling out the window. Kurt enjoyed it and laughed and he no longer tried to stop him.

Seeing him that way only made his heart beat faster, harder, more eager.

Blaine made him feel alive.

And also maybe in love.

* * *

"Okay, you sleep here," Kurt told Blaine, pointing to an extra bed that he had pulled out of a closet. "And I'll sleep in my bed, okay?" Blaine hadn't stopped looking everywhere since they had arrived and he really looked like he had not heard a word Kurt had said.

Kurt rolled his eyes and threw him a pair of pyjamas. Blaine looked at them confused.

"Do I also have to help you dress up?" Kurt asked when he saw his reaction. He picked new pyjamas from his closet and went to the bathroom to put them on. When he returned, Blaine was lying on his bed and had not changed clothes. "Oh no no, honey, no" said to Blaine pulling his arm, trying to get him up. He resisted a little, but finally agreed and got to his feet. "Okay, first you are going to change your clothes, okay, Blaine?" Blaine nodded like a puppy that had just been punished. "Got it for real?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. Blaine was staggering forward and backward, but nodded. "So, what are you going to do first?"

"Sleep." said falling again on Kurt's bed.

Kurt snorted.

"I'm having none of your business tonight, Blaine! If you don't get up and change your clothes, you're sleeping in the street! " Kurt shouted angrily. Burt had to work hard that night to deliver a car the next morning, so he probably wasn't at home.

Blaine got up quickly and began removing his pants and shoes, ending up in only his boxers.

Kurt, who stood in front of him with folded arms, held out his pyjamas, but he pushed them away.

"No pyjamas" Blaine nodded. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you don't wear pyjamas at your house, but you are going to wear them in mine. Come on. " said Kurt holding the pyjamas to him until he finally caught them, half asleep, and put them on. "Very good. Now you sleep in that bed." Kurt pushed Blaine slowly until he sat on the bed and let him there to lie down by himself.

Kurt turned off the light and got into his bed sheets.

"Kurt."

"What." Kurt said turning the light from his lamp night on again. Blaine was still sitting on the end of his bed.

"Can i sleep with yo-ou?" Blaine's back was facing him and Kurt was kind of thankful he wasn't looking directly at him, because he had the most puzzled expression on his face right now.

"You don't like your bed? Isn't it comfortable?" Kurt asked as he sat up on his bed back again.

"It-s not th-at." Blaine turned to face him. He seemed tired and still drunk, but there was something in the way he looked at Kurt that made him feel Blaine was totally aware of what he was saying.

"I think it'll be better if we sleep in different bed, okay, Blaine?" Kurt replied softly.

"Okay." Blaine lay down on his bed and put his hands behind his head.

Kurt turned off the light again, still wondering what had that been. Of course he knew he was drunk, but Blaine was not gay. And he kept complimenting him and trying to approach to him. It was confusing because Kurt liked being with Blaine, but he had always thought Blaine hated him. But after tonight, Kurt would have so much to think about.

"Kurt." Blaine called him again.

Kurt rolled his eyes, tired, and didn't even turn the lights on back again.

"I swear if you complain about anything more I'm going to-"

"I think I love you."

Kurt's heart stopped beating. His eyes opened wide and he almost forgot how to breathe.

There was no answer. He could not answer.

Everything was silent, except for Kurt's heart, that was beating faster than ever in his chest.

Kurt didn't know what to say. He didn't have anything to say.

Blaine had just confessed he loved him? Him? Kurt Hummel? A guy?

Last time Kurt checked, he was sure Blaine was into girls. Like really into girls.

"Blaine.." whispered Kurt, turning to face him and leaning on his side. But when he was about to say something, he heard him snoring. "Great."

The light entering from the window caressed his perfect, firm profile while his snoring was getting louder. He looked at him sleeping for a few minutes, watching how his chest rise and fall with each breath he took, how his mouth was ajar, how his curly already dry hair fell a little in his forehead, how he finally seemed in perfect peace ... Kurt swore he even saw him smiling.

Today he had known one side of Blaine that he had ever seen before. He had seen him vulnerable, scared, happy ... And he could not be more pleased with the Blaine he was getting to know. But he felt that what had happened had been the effect of alcohol and in reality Blaine didn't think Kurt was hot or that tight pants fitted him so well he or that he loved him.

And with a thousand unanswered questions going round and round in his head and with the fear of wondering if Blaine would forget or regret it the next morning, Kurt turned his head and stared at the ceiling.

The question now was: Was he in love with Blaine?

* * *

Everything ached. His head, his legs, his stomach, his arms. It looked like he had been beaten. Whatever had happened the night before, it had sure been amazing, he though.

Blaine opened his eyes slowly, carefully, preparing himself to see the light in his window hit him as usual. But oh.

"Where the fuck am i?" Blaine quickly sat up and looked around. Definitely, this was not his room. He looked at himself in the mirror that was in front of the bed. And those were not his pyjamas.

The room was perfectly decorated and tidy. Blue and white were the most predominant colors. There was a closet in front of the bed that had mirrors and he could catch a glimpse of tens of shoes piled perfectly on shelves. A door on his left leaded to a bathroom, as he could see.

Blaine looked at the other bed that was on his right. No one was there, but it seemed someone had been there before because the sheets were crumpled.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake from that dream or nightmare or whatever that was.

"Good morning." said a familiar voice, coldly.

Blaine turned his head quickly, following the voice, and saw Kurt leaning on the door..

"What am i doing here?" Blaine asked finally. Kurt breathed deep and crossed his arms. He didn't move. He kept leaning on the door and didn't reply for the next 30 seconds that seemed eternal. Blaine had a feeling he was missing something.

"You got drunk at Puck's party yesterday and you kept saying you didn't want to go home, so I brought you here." Kurt clarified. He turned around, heading upstairs, but Blaine called him.

"Hey, Kurt." jumped out of bed and went to him. "Thanks."

"It's okay." Kurt replied kind of annoyed. Blaine frowned, really confused. Had he done something wrong?

Kurt, who looked absent, turned around and went upstairs. Blaine followed him and grabbed his arm from behind.

"What was that?" he asked, worried. Kurt came loose. Blaine raised an eyebrow, looking for an answer. Kurt hesitated and looked at him straight in the eyes, as if he was waiting for something. Blaine tried hard to think what had happened the night before, but he didn't remember anything.

"I'm just tired." Replied sharply, going into the kitchen and leaving a very confused Blaine standing like a frozen statue in the entrance.

* * *

Blaine left Kurt's house as fast as he could.

Kurt looked like he was uncomfortable with his presence and the last thing he wanted was to make him feel that way.

Blaine obviously knew that something had happened, but he didn't know what exactly and now that he had had a fight with all his "friends", Kurt was the only person important to him at school.

Well, there was the other person. Blaine smiled to himself and took his phone to text, but what he found instead was a huge not welcomed surprise.

"Oh no." he whispered to himself as he read the last messages. "No, no, please no. Fuck,"

He threw his phone away, trying to forget about everything for at least two minutes and clear his head, but then it buzzed.

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**I think we should talk.**

_Great. Exactly what I needed. _Blaine thought

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**I don't want to talk about it.**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**I do want to talk.**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**Well it takes two to tango, so we're not talking about it.**

**I was drunk and I didn't know what I was saying. That's all.**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**They say people are most honest when they don't know what they're saying.**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**Well, I guess they are wrong. I say many stupid things when I drink.**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**Okay.**

Kurt threw his phone away, landing on his bed. But then, something made click on his brain.

_Maybe that's it._ He thought taking his phone again in his hands.

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**You are afraid, aren't you?**

**OUTGOING:**

**What?**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**Of falling in love.**

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**I have no idea what are you talking about.**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**You are afraid of falling in love.**

**OUTGOING TEXT :**

**I am not...**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**Falling in love with someone that could be from your same gender or maybe not. Someone that makes you question your everything, but at the same time makes you feel like no one has ever made you feel before and you don't want that to stop. That scares you, right? That you don't want it to stop. That your happiness depends on someone. That you have feelings for someone.**

**And you know what? We are young and we have time to figure things out, but there's no need to hide from the truth.**

Blaine's heart speed rose.

He didn't know how he felt anymore. He had been thinking about Kurt for weeks now.

He had been watching him between and during classes and while they were working on their French assignment and asking himself if he was really straight. He smiled when Kurt smiled. He laughed when Kurt laughed. He was happy when Kurt was happy.

That was really depending on someone, right? Was he falling in love? With Kurt? Or maybe with that stranger? He didn't really know because he simply had never been in love before. He had never felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw Rachel. She was more like a best friend to him, but he never really felt love.

_This has to stop. _Blaine thought. _I'm not falling in love. I am not. I am straight and my happiness doesn't depend on anyone but me._

**OUTGOING TEXT:**

**I think we should stop talking.**

**INCOMING TEXT:**

**Oh, nice. So that's it? That's how you solve your problems? Running away from them and hiding like a coward? Maybe you are not who I thought you were. Maybe you are not really worth it.**

Kurt turned off his phone, not giving time to get a reply from the other person. He lay down on his bed and turned the lights off.

The night was cold and he could feel the wind get to his bones, but he was far too tired to get up and close the window. He grabbed his sheets and he covered his whole body, even his head.

He closed his eyes, trying really hard to make everything go away. Trying to make the feelings and the hurt in his heart go away. How he wished he could.

Not too far away from his house, Blaine was doing the same thing.

He watched the branches of the tree near his bedroom hit the windows while he lay on his bed. It was a rhythmic sound and Blaine was almost hypnotized.

Hundreds of questions that couldn't be answered hit him over and over again.

_Who am I? Am I a coward? Am I in love? Have I done the right thing? Am I really worthless?_

He looked away and covered himself with his bed sheets, as if he tried to protect himself from all the thoughts and questions invading him.

They both cried themselves to sleep that night. They cried for everything that could be and probably wouldn't be. They cried because they didn't want everything to end. They cried because they felt dead, empty, meaningless and above all, alone. Because they were both too afraid to admit they were in love.

They cried because nothing and everything made sense at the same time for the first time.


End file.
